


A Delectable Dessert

by jeffsgoldenbloom



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffsgoldenbloom/pseuds/jeffsgoldenbloom
Summary: Franky and Bridget are out enjoying their dessert when Bridget decides that she wants another kind of dessert.





	A Delectable Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first sex scene I've ever written. It isn't too long, but hopefully you all love it as much as I love these two. I have to think of Fridget scenarios in my head since we didn't get much of them this season aside from the moments at the beginning of the episode. Enjoy!

Franky’s juices were running down Bridget’s neck.

The two women had been out for dinner at a fancy restaurant when Bridget gave Franky “the look” over her chocolate ganache cake. Bridget had asked her through a mouthful of cake to accompany her to the women’s lounge. Bridget stood up, quietly murmured something about a dressing room, and took off for the restroom. Franky sat quietly for a few moments, to make sure that it wasn’t obvious what they were about to do. She then got up and made her way in-between the tables of the restaurant, her heartbeat picking up. Once she got towards the restrooms, she noticed that there was a plush, highly decorated dressing room that was located within the lounge. Bridget caught a glimpse of it on her earlier trip to the restroom to check her makeup. Franky trailed behind Bridget, marvelling at the luxurious burgundy carpet and fine seating arrangements around the room.

“It’s just in here” Bridget said, her voice getting huskier knowing what she was about to do to Franky. Bridget opened a door that was near the back left side of the room and pulled Franky inside. Franky watched as Bridget locked the door and then turned around and swiftly pushing Franky up against the opposite wall. She kissed her with such force that Franky gasped into the kiss as she felt one of Bridget’s hands snake into her hair, pulling her head closer to hers. Bridget left a bite on Franky’s bottom lip, and then soothed it with her tongue as she looked up at Franky from underneath hooded eyes. Franky felt her heartbeat in her head, the blood swishing around. Heat began to pool in her belly as she felt the need to pull away for air. Fuck, Gidge, what are you doing to me, Franky wondered, feeling herself getting more turned on by the second. Bridget continued to kiss Franky while removing her hands from Franky’s head to unbutton her shirt. The two women separated so that Franky could take her arms out of the shirt. The shirt was soon forgotten as Bridget mashed her mouth against Franky’s again, hungry for her kisses. Bridget caressed the roof of Franky’s mouth with her tongue, and then Franky’s tongue itself, sucking and teasing it. She then kissed her way down Franky’s jaw, sucking and licking her way to her neck. Bridget left small nips with her teeth and then gently bit Franky’s ear.

“I’m going to make you come. Hard. Right here, right now.” Bridget whispered into Franky’s ear. A rush of wetness flooded between Franky’s legs and her heart rate increased as Bridget moved back to kiss her mouth again. She then abruptly pulled back, their lips making a loud smacking sound as they disconnected. Both women were breathing heavily now, and Bridget took advantage of the moment and began to slide down to her knees in front of Franky, all the while looking up towards her lover, keeping eye contact.

“You minx!” Franky exclaimed, jokingly chastising her girlfriend. Bridget had now undone Franky’s the belt, button, and zipper that held her black skinny jeans up. She moved closer to her girlfriend, offering her a shoulder so that she could help her step out of the pants. Franky kicked off her black ballet flats and reached for Bridget’s shoulder as the shorter woman carefully but quickly pulled her legs out of her pants. Once Bridget had them pulled them off of Franky, she leaned up to press her nose into Franky’s center while she slowly ran her hands up and down the outside of Franky’s now bare legs. She inhaled deeply and groaned at the dampness she felt there through her underwear. Franky felt as though she could faint, right then and there. She felt her head spin as she anticipated Bridget’s touch on her more sensitive areas. Bridget hooked her fingers underneath Franky’s lucky pair of undies and pulled them down around her ankles. She placed a small kiss on top of Franky’s mound, and ended the kiss with a small flick of her tongue. Franky hissed when Bridget’s tongue made contact with her flesh, and she felt the heat in her belly turn into a boiling hot fury of lust and desire. Some fluid started to roll down Franky’s inner thigh, and Bridget was rapt to lick it up, tracing with her tongue slowly upwards. She stopped once she got to Franky’s center and lightly licked her slit, back and forth. Franky’s legs started to quiver as her girlfriend teased her, purposefully avoiding the one spot Franky needed her the most. Bridget slowly made her way towards Franky’s clit, her tongue still moving in slow, languid strokes. She circled Franky’s clit slowly with her tongue, slow enough to drive Franky absolutely mad. She looked up at Franky while continuing to circle her clit with her tongue. Franky’s legs started to tremble, and she began to pant as she looked down at her girlfriend.

“I love you--so much--baby” Franky gasped out, as Bridget continued to lick her. Franky threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, enjoying the feelings of ecstasy Bridget was causing. She felt tears come to her eyes as she focused on how good she felt right now, with Bridget eating her out in a restaurant bathroom. She thought briefly back to her time in Wentworth, and remembered a time where she thought that she was unlovable, and that she was a bad person. Bridget had come along and helped her through her self-destructive thinking and habits. If someone would have told Franky a few years ago that she would be in this exact spot where she was now, she would not have believed them. Franky’s musings were quickly interrupted by the sensations coming from her lower body, as Bridget had increased the speed in which she licked over Franky’s clit. She had now started to flick her tongue quickly back and forth, and had moved her fingers up to Franky’s entrance. Franky looked down at Bridget with a look of pure pleasure on her face. Bridget gave a sexy chuckle and slid two fingers inside of Franky. “Oh!” Franky exclaimed, as Bridget had now begun to pump her fingers inside of Franky while flicking her tongue over her clit.

“Agh, Gidge” Franky gasped, now drenched in sweat, “I-I’m not gonna last.” For some reason this encouraged Bridget to move even faster, and Franky felt that familiar pleasant sensation, just at the edge before she finally fell over that cliff, as spots of white burst behind her eyelids. She let out a keening moan, her body convulsing, juices flowing out of her with each spasm. Bridget had now removed her hands to place her mouth on Franky’s opening, as Franky came with each spasm of her body. She moved her thumb to circle Franky’s clit while Franky rode out her orgasm, trying to extend it longer. Franky was sobbing with pleasure as Bridget tormented her with delicious pleasure. She was certain that she would faint dead away to the floor of the bathroom, and not be able to get up for at least several hours. Her legs were now Jell-O, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to walk. She looked down at Bridget, who just gave her a devious grin. Bridget’s face was wet, her makeup slightly smeared. Franky’s juices were running down Bridget’s neck. Through the open buttons of Bridget’s blouse, Franky could see wetness there, too. 

"Oh, baby…..that was…..that was...amazing” Franky said, her eyes still closed. “I don’t even think I will be able to walk after that.”

“It’s okay, love. We’ll just wait here until you can.” Bridget replied, smirking up at Franky. She stood from her crouched position and pressed her body up against Franky’s. She looked up at her girlfriend and pressed her lips to hers.

“There’ll be even more where that came from once we get home.” Bridget said with a wink.

Franky just smiled to herself, knowing that there was more to come: literally.


End file.
